


Coffee Break

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff, IDK if I will continue or nah, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Rape, how does one tag, im going to hell for this, light cursing, mentions of depression, oh god the fluff, sans x reader, your surrent bf sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6971890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a job, that is boring. A boyfriend, who is abusive. And an overall horrible life. Dealing with depression and the constant shadow of your parents death. But one day your life changes when you meet two skeleton brothers who change your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp... Here goes nothing

You rest your elbow against the cool counter, staring off into the distance, through the wide windows that displayed the bustling city beyond them. Normally you loved working at the coffee shop, getting away from the stress of college and the other struggles that seemed to constantly plague your life. Today was no exception, you were having a great time with your co-workers and the various people that entered the shop. There was one little shadow that was cast upon your seemingly great day though, and those events were dated to last night. You sigh, one of your hands finding its way up to the bruise that was covered by concealer. You never had much of a talent for putting on makeup, but you hoped it was enough to glance off any questions.  
There was no one in the shop except you and your every busy manager, giving your mind all the time it needed to go down a rabbit hole. Eventually landing on the events of last night.  
You and your boyfriend had been dating for three years. And needless to say, those weren’t the best three years of your life. He constantly drank and didn’t help you at all with the rent on your apartment, which was a constant dump because of the parties that he often threw with his friends. Being with him was almost obligatory now, who else was going to take care of him? Last night he had just gone to far.

He had gotten another beer, which wasn’t too concerning considering his past habits. No, the concerning thing was that he was acting stranger than when he had previously been drunk. He had started yelling, demanding that you have sex with him, he even went so far as to rip your top almost off. Then smacking you when you shoved him away. This heated exchange went on for a while, and eventually he hit a very big nerve. One that left you reeling more than all of the smacks combined, your parents. As soon as he mentioned their names you threw him out of the apartment, screaming that if you ever saw his face again that you would kick it straight back to the hell hole that it had crawled out of.  
Breaking up with him had given you a great sense of guilty satisfaction. Yet you couldn’t help but feel bad for doing it that way. 

You were ripped from your dark thoughts as the bell that was hanging from the door jingled, signaling that a customer had just opened it. You straightened your spine and plastered on a fake smile. Yelling out with an overabundance of forced cheeriness,

“Welcome to the Corner Cafe! My name is (Y/N), how may I help you?”

A deep yet lazy voice echoed back at me,  
“Well, (Y/N), if you could whip us up some coffees I couldn’t expresso my thanks enough.”  
You started to laugh at the joke, but your breath hitched in your throat as you saw who was coming in, two skeletons sauntered through the door, the taller one dwarfing the smaller one by a huge amount. The taller one seemed to be brimming with excitement and cheeriness, but dimmed a bit when he heard the others pun, groaning and smacking his head.

“SANS! WHAT DID WE SAY ABOUT MEETING NEW PEOPLE?” 

Sans, who you were assuming was the shorter one, rolled the pinpricks of light in his sockets that seemed to serve as a pupil.  
“I know you don’t like my jokes a latte bro.”

“THERE YOU ARE RIGHT DEAR BROTHER, FOR I THE GREAT PAPYRUS D-”

His face scrunched up into the closest a skeleton can get to a scowl. You couldn’t take it anymore, you double over, clutching your stomach as a ripple of laughter was forced out of your lungs. You haven’t laughed like this in… well longer than you remember, before the accident you were sure. The grin on the shorter skeleton stretched even wider seeing the hysteria that he put you through.

“SANS!” yelled Papyrus, “YOU ARE HURTING THE HUMAN WITH YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS!” 

“But bro,” oh no, you think, here it comes. “I seemed to have tickled her funny bone.” 

You gasp for air as another fit of laughter came, only spurred on by Papyrus’ reaction. 

“SANS OH MY GOD!”

After another minute of laughing your heart out you straighten up again, resting your hand against the counter. “Please, please, I'm gonna have abs by the time you’re done!”

They looked at you with something close to confusion in their eyes. 

“I'M SORRY HUMAN, BUT WE DO NOT KNOW YOUR ANATOMY VERY WELL.”

You brushed it off, of course they didn’t know, they didn’t even have muscles.  
“‘S okay, abs are muscles near our stomach that can clench together when we laugh, but you can only start to see them if they are really strong.”

“HMM,” Said Papyrus in his usually loud voice. “HUMANS ARE SO WEIRD.”

You had to give out another chuckle, “yes they are Papyrus, yes they are.”  
It took you a second to snap out of the laugh induced daze that you were in, only to remember that you had a job. You had never actually talked to a monster before, only seen them from far distances, such as in the park. It had been about a year since they had come to the surface, and it had been a hectic one at that, building enough living spaces and setting up rights, not every law had passed through Congress yet, and bad racism was starting to pop up around the suburban areas, driving the monsters toward the big city. You felt bad for them if you were being honest with yourself, being on that end of the abuse had to be tough. You already had little to no hope for humanity, but as soon as the monsters came up, peaceful and willing to talk. That little shed that you had left soon turned to nothing, as we literally sent military troops to go organize “peace.”

You shook your head “So, what can I get you two fellas to drink, or eat I guess. I’ll warn you though, the scones here are awful.”

Sans turned to you, his eyes glancing to your cheek, oh no, I thought frantically, what if he notices, the concealer is probably faded by now, I did just get that cheap stuff from Walgreens… thoughts continued to race through your head as your heart rate sped up. His eye sockets narrowed ever so slightly, then the lights in them flicked to my chest.

Okay then, how about no.

You turned away, heading toward the kitchen to wash my hands.

“SORRY HU- I MEAN (Y/N), I DON’T BELIEVE THAT WE HAVE EVER EATEN HERE BEFORE, DO YOU HAVE ANY RECOMMENDATIONS?” Papyrus shouted from the front counter. 

“Well,” You replied before heading back in, refusing to make eye contact with the shorter skeleton, “I personally love expressos, but the lattes are to die for.”

Papyrus looked quizzically at me, “WHY WOULD YOU DIE FOR A LATTE?”

You shook your head, unable to stop yourself from giggling slightly, “No, no, its a figure of speech, it means that it's really good.”

He bobbed his head in understanding. “ALRIGHT THEN, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL ORDER A LATTE.” 

The shorter skeleton spoke, forcing you to look at him, when you did, his eye sockets were trained on you, staring straight into your eyes. You shifted slightly, silently willing him not to ask if he had seen anything.

“actually, make that three lattes.” 

You cocked your head slightly, “Are you having anymore people meet you?”

“No,” replied the skeleton, “But you look like you got some things on your chest, so howz about you take a coffee break kiddo and tell what’s rattlin your bones.”


	2. Bad Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the Kudos and comments fills me with determination!!!

The two skeleton brothers sat down at the bar-like area set up to the right side of the cash register. You looked down at the steaming coffee that was in your hands, giving you some time to collect your thoughts.  
As soon as the two brothers had sat down, Papyrus had started talking. Telling you all about his strange and exciting life.  
“Ohh! You should meet Undyne! I would have to warn you though, she can be a bit intense…”  
Sans perked up at the opportunity to tell a joke. For his head had been resting on his hand ever so slightly, looking tired and bored.  
“How many tents?” He winked at you while saying this, sending you over the edge with laughter. This guy really had an endless amount of bad jokes up his sleeve, which you could appreciate.  
“About four.” Sans looked at you with an astonished and almost proud look before disolving into a fit of laughter, his baritone voice bouncing off of the small cafe walls. Papyrus, on the other hand, was adorably frustrated, stamping his boots against the floor.  
“DO NOT ENCOURAGE HIM!” He yelled, causing both you and Sans to laugh even harder. “AND SANS,” He said, wheeling on his brother and pointing a finger at him  
“NO MORE CORRUPTING HUMANS WITH YOUR HORRIBLE TIMED PUNS!!”  
I was shaking with laughter, trying so hard to wipe the tears that were streaming from my eyes.  
The door jingled open, signaling another customer was coming through the door. You straightened, smoothing down your uniform a step toward the cash register, preparing to make the same speech that you gave the skeleton brothers, when you stopped dead in your tracks, your world feeling like it was slipping out from underneath you.  
In the doorway of the coffee shop, stood him.  
Your face went from smiling, to slack jawed, to blistering mad in a matter of seconds, your face warping into an angry scowl. Of course he would come crawling back. He still looked slightly drunk, his eyes blinking slowly as they adjusted to the artificial light in the cafe. After a few seconds, the blinking stopped, and his eyes swept the area, landing first on the skeleton brothers and then on you. You took careful note of the disgusted look that he gave them.  
When his eyes found yours, he broke into a sloppy grin,  
“Babe! How’s it goin’?”  
You scowled even more as he came closer.  
“I thought I told you to never talk to me again.” You say, your voice lowering. You were vaguely aware of Papyrus glancing down nervously at his brother, then back up again. He looked at you, surprised.  
“When d-did that happen?”  
You let out a slightly disgusted noise. He reached the register, leaning heavily on the counter as your eyes narrowed at him.  
“I guess you wouldn’t remember last night!” You say, your voice rising, “You could b-”  
You were cut off when he sharply raised his hand, causing you to jump backwards out of reflex, knocking the cabinets behind you. You growl softly, you hate it when this happens, when he had more control over yourself than you do.  
You close your eyes and took a shaky breath, then opened them again, ready to show him a piece of your mind when a skeletal hand was placed on his chest. Your former boyfriend looked down to find Sans, leaning up against the counter. A dangerously fake smile plastered on his face, while the lights in his eyes flickered out of existence.  
“Hey there buddy,” he said, his voice turning more gravelly by the second. “Why don’t you find a way out of this kiddo’s life before I make one for ya.”  
He just sneered at the shorter skeletons threats, turning back to look at me.  
“So, I’m being replaced by some filthy monsters huh? Is that how low you’ve stooped? You don’t even want to be around your own kind anymore?”  
His voice was raising louder and louder, every fiber of your being shook, and your chest tightened. Your breathing comes in short and shallow gasps, and any determination that you previously had went down the drain. You clutch the back counter for support, not trusting your knees to hold you up. Your fingers curled into fists, clenching and unclenching, an angry and defiant part of you wanting to give them a new home in his smirking face, but a stronger part of you was too afraid to take even one step toward the man who had made your life a living hell.  
But dang, Sans could move fast when he wanted to. He grabbed your assaulter by the collar of his shirt, and yanked it down towards his face, bringing their faces so close that they were almost touching noses.  
I saw a flash of cyan appear in his left eye as his already low voice dropped dramatically in pitch.  
"Let me just ask you this bud…”  
Oh, you were so glad that you weren’t on the receiving end of that glare. Your boyfriend, well, he looked ready to crap his pants. The grin on Sans’ face stretched even wider, and his eye sockets narrowed.  
“D o y o u w a n n a h a v e a b a d t i m e?”  
A strangled sound escaped from him as he scrambled backwards, then ran out the door of the coffee shop, hopefully never to be seen again.  
Finally getting away from that creep felt awesome. You placed your head in your hands, a wave of neck-deep shame overcoming you.  
“Sorry, that you had to see that,” You offer, “but thanks.” You really were grateful for their help.  
“No prob bud, he was messing with you, and now he won’t, no bones about it.”  
He emphasized his pun with a wink, and you couldn’t help but chuckle at the pun, starting to take the now empty mugs back to the sink, rinsing and drying them before coming back and putting them below the counter. You started to wipe down the counter with a rag, an old habit that you did whenever you were bored, which was often, or thinking, which was even more often.  
Sans watched you with interest as you went over an area a couple of times.  
“WELL,” Papyrus said as I moved on to another spot, “THAT AWFUL HUMAN HURT YOU! SO IT WAS ONLY RIGHT THAT HE BE OUT OF YOUR LIFE.”  
You smiled up at him before placing the rag underneath the counter and looking the taller skeleton square in the eye sockets.  
“I couldn’t agree more, Papyrus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again! Thank you all so much! I'm not one hundred percent sure that I know where I'm goning with it, but I think that we have just scratched the surface. I'll try and keep updating until I run out of ideas, so ya... 
> 
> Tell me about any grammatical or spelling errors that my computer may have missed!! Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

“So,” started Sans, “You won’t have to deal with that creep anymore will you?” 

The lights in his eye sockets were trained on you, occasionally flicking down to your chest.

You frown, deep in thought.

“Well, you finally say, tapping your chin with one hand, “he’ll probably go back to our apartment, last I checked he had a key and…” 

You trail off, now dreading for the work day to end, you couldn’t even imagine what he would be like once they were alone, and you can’ help but wonder if Sans just made things worse. 

“WELL THAT SIMPLY WILL NOT DO HU-” he stopped himself again, “I MEAN (Y/N), YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE TO DEAL WITH THAT HARMFUL HUMAN AGAIN!”

You tense, harmful was putting it lightly, but you were intrigued none the less.   
Sans was leaning forward slightly, interested in what his brother had to say.   
“SANS! I MUST TALK WITH YOU… ALONE IF YOU DON’T MIND (Y/N).”  
You obliged, going into the back to start cleaning more dishes. As you were cleaning the slightly used mugs and plates, you couldn’t help but wonder what the two brothers were talking about. You could hear snippets of the conversation, as Papyrus wasn’t the best whisperer in the the world.

“I THINK… DO YOU…. OKAY!........ GREAT….. OKAY (Y/N) YOU CAN COME BACK OUT, WE HAVE MADE A DECISION!” 

When you walked back in Papyrus was practically beaming at you, obviously excited about what had just happened. 

“MY BROTHER AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE DECIDED THAT IN ORDER FOR YOU TO BE SAFE, YOU SHOULD STAY AT OUR HOUSE FOR A BIT…”He faltered a bit, seeing the baffled expression that must have been on your face.   
“I MEAN, ONLY IF YOU WANT TO!” 

Tears pricked the corners of your eyes as you felt your chest swell. It had been so long since someone cared about you enough to put you first. To be there when you needed them. One of the tears made its way lazily down your face, over your cheek and catching on the corner of your mouth. Papyrus was fiddling with the edge of his orange scarf, waiting for your answer. 

“Papyrus I… You don’t… I couldn’t…”

You trail off as more tears trace down your cheeks.

“You okay there pal?”

Sans’ worried voice reached your ears as you leaned across the counter and took one of Sans’ hands and one of Papyrus’, holding them with your own. You couldn’t help but notice that Sans’ hand was surprisingly warm, you were sure Papyrus’ was too, but it was hard to tell with his glove on.

“You have no idea how much that would mean to me.” You practically cried the words

Papyrus perked up instantly,  
“REALLY, WOWIE! THE PLEASURE'S ALL OURS!”

You released Papyrus’ hand to scrub at your face, wiping away the tears, when you realized that you were still holding Sans’ hand. You blushed, dropping it quickly, now even more embarrassed than you already were. When you looked back over, Sans had a light blue dusting spread across his cheekbones, was that a blush? Whatever it was, you thought, it’s frickin adorable. 

“BUT (Y/N), WHY WERE YOU CRYING JUST THEN?” Papyrus looked genuinely concerned, and it warmed your heart. 

“Well, Pap,” You wondered if it was okay to give him a nickname after just having met him, but looking over, he didn’t seem to care. “I think it’s just because I have got to be the happiest human on this planet. 

Papyrus beamed, and you meant every word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again for all of the Kudos that you have given!!!
> 
> Cant thank you guys enough!
> 
> Once again please point out any spelling errors that you may have seen.
> 
> Does anyone know how to get rid of this double note thing? ^-^


	4. MONSTERS HAVE SUPERPOWERS?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fucking teleportation

You slowly stepped out onto the bustling streets of Ebott City, taking in the throngs of people quickly heading home.

"Such a pretty lady like you shouldn't be out on the streets alone."

You jumped slightly, spinning around to face a familiar looking skeleton, relaxed smile slightly crinkling his eye sockets. Okay, how does that work?

"Magic."  
You blushed, heat rising up to you cheeks in embarrassment, "Crap did I say that out loud? Well I guess that's pretty obvious given that you responded and all but okay then I'll just stop talking now." Sans was hunched over, holding the area where his stomach would be and laughing. You on the other hand, would have rather curled up and died. Great job (Y/N), you just met this dude and you made an idiot of yourself. After wheezing one last time, he straightened, wiping a...Blue? tear from his eye socket.

"C-come on (Y/N) lets get going, it really will be dark soon." You glanced around, noticing that he was right, the shadows that lined the streets had steadily grown longer, signalling the oncoming darkness that came with the night. You also noticed that...

"Are we walking?" The skeleton monster in front of you seemed almost sheepish, scuffling the front of his slipper against the sidewalk. 

"Well, not exactly. How much do you know about quantum mechanics?"

"Jack shit."

"Pffft- w-well then... I guess the simple way of putting it is all monsters have a certain type of magic, and among other things, I can teleport." He looked like he was desperately trying not to laugh as your brain started to process this. Your jaw went slightly slack.

"Monsters have superpowers?!"

...

Annnnd he lost it. Sans doubled over laughing, and soon, you followed. 

After what seemed like hours, you both caught your breath (again how does that work?) and straightened up. By now the only light shining on the both of you is the flickering streetlight that was down the street a few yards. You had to know.

"Okay, okay, we reeeally need to get going now. So how does your magical superpower work?" He chuckled a bit at his magic being called a superpower again.

"So, the only thing that you have to do is hold on to me and try not to puke." Saying this he pulled you into a hug. You, being as short as you were, were crushed into his rib cage. A feeling like cold static crawled up your arms and suddenly the floor was gone, like it had dropped out from underneath you. As if on reflex, you clung tighter to Sans, closing your eyes and holding your breath, unable to shake how... familiar this feels. Not the place we were now in, but the feeling of magic prickling across your skin. Where di-

Suddenly your senses returned and the floor was solid beneath you. You opened your eyes slowly, then slammed them back shut as the world began to tilt and swim in front of you. 

"Tibia honest, I'm all for hugs, but it gets better if you open your eyes."

Right. You were still clinging onto Sans. Quickly moving away, you forced your eyes open. Woah, it felt like you just had the biggest head rush of your life. Stumbling a bit, you managed to regain your composure enough to gather your surroundings. Yup, not the streets of Ebott for sure. Man, superpowers were the best.

"Heh, ya they are, you sure you're okay there buddy? I know its a bit rough for the first time." Crap, you really need to stop thinking out loud, but did he realize how sexual that sounded. He didn't seem to. You manage to look up from the floorboards to give him a slow wink,

"Who said that was my first time?"

...

Okay that might have been a bit mean. But the LOOK ON HIS FACE. 

You had finally stopped laughing at Sans' pain when Papyrus got home. In that time, you had gotten the chance to put your small bag of clothes that you brought with you to work in one of the spare bedrooms and reapplied your makeup, wincing at the still healing bruise that decorated your left cheek. Sans had suggested that you watch some movies before his brother got home, and about half way into Star Wars, the said skeleton burst into the house, screaming something about 'friendship spaghetti.' You spared a look at Sans who shrugged and looked at you in a way that seemed to say, ' you'll get used to it.' You settled back into the couch, not really focusing on the movie but on the sounds of clanging pots and pans in the kitchen. Ya, you thought to yourself, I could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAARAARRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHH 
> 
> honestly I have no reason for not posting in forever other than my own laziness. Im gonna try to spoil you all with OOOOoooOOOooh a sorta schedule!
> 
> Woot Wooot!!
> 
> Ill try and post at LEAST once a week. Probably more depending on how tired I am considering it is currently 12:40 am and I have a Cross Country meet tomorrow. Yay...
> 
> ANyWho, I'm back for good now! Or until i finish this thing off.
> 
> Criticism is always accepted and I love the comments that you all put out there! I really hope you guys dont hate me too much! 
> 
> Poll Time!:
> 
> Should I make this into a smut fic? Cuz I'm willing to do so in later chapters.
> 
> And should I write Sans' dialogue in all lower case? It really doesnt matter to me so whatever floats your guys' boat.
> 
> And would you guys like to see less frequent longer chapters or more frequent shorter chapters?
> 
> Thanks again!!
> 
> -Rose

**Author's Note:**

> So there that is! Hope you liked it, please point out anything that I did wrong from the characters personalitys to the grammar and spelling!!!!!
> 
> (I know I cant spell for crap, so try and let me know if my computer missed anything.) 
> 
> IDK if I'm gonna continue this so leave your love down in the comments below. 
> 
> Thanks again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1


End file.
